


(not) Ready to go

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fryecest - Freeform, Post-Canon, Routine, Sibling Incest, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Время, которое они проводят вместе. Которого, на самом деле, так мало.
Relationships: Evie Frye/Jacob Frye
Kudos: 5





	(not) Ready to go

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: я водолей. налей
> 
> Таймлан: после событий игры, но до отъезда Иви, до dlc.

Он возвращается в поезд под утро, когда сырой туман наполняет опустевшие улицы. Ещё слишком темно, ещё слишком рано. Но газовые фонари уже тускнеют, словно напоминание о том, как мало осталось времени.

Он оставляет плащ, пропахший крепким табаком и не раз за сегодня облитый пивом, на диване. Проходит через вагон, где несколько грачей спят сном праведников, и дальше, чтобы тенью проскользнуть к кровати сестры.

Масляная лампа не горит, а дверь, всегда открытая днём, заперта. Нет свежего воздуха, что мог бы изгнать отсюда тяжелый цветочный аромат.

Цветы в качестве объяснений? Язык цветов? Язык, очевидно, для тех, кто не может изъясняться по-английски.

Джейкоб подавляет зевок и тяжело опускается на пол рядом с кроватью. Откидывает голову назад, закрывает глаза и слушает стук колёс, единственную верную колыбельную.

Тёплая ладонь касается его обветренной щеки. Он трётся об неё как кот и ловит пальцы губами.

Иви шумно фыркает, но руку не отнимает. Проходится подушечками по его подбородку и ниже, касается кадыка.

Он слышит шуршание одеяла, прежде чем она касается его второй рукой, обнимая сзади, прижимаясь щекой к его щеке. Тёплая, сонная, дышит с ним в такт. Ничего не говорит и ни в чём не упрекает.

Она мягко тянет его на себя, чтобы — когда он, поспешно стянув сапоги, забирается к ней — прижаться к нему ещё ближе.

Всем телом, горячая даже сквозь плотную ткань ночной рубашки. Всем телом, так что не различить, где она и где он.

Иви. Он даже не произносит вслух, только обозначает губами. Имя как клятва.

Когда-нибудь — кровавый ад и все его обитатели! — когда-нибудь она его оставит. Уедет, едва завершит все дела, а он как никогда готов помогать Лондону. Сейчас, сейчас, ещё немного, ну разве можно остановиться в самый важный момент? И ещё один. И ещё. Вместе мы можем больше. Правда ведь?

Когда-нибудь все потерянные годы, дни и мгновенья, которые они могли разделять на двоих, — станут лишь бременем.

Он видит её в темноте так же хорошо, как и при свете — нахмуренные брови, встревоженный взгляд.

Её пальцы путаются в его волосах, едва тянут отросшие пряди. Из-за мурашек так и хочется свести лопатки. Она прижимается лбом к его и смотрит так, как смотрела всегда. Точно зная, что видит самое уязвимое, то, что у него на сердце.

В горле пересыхает от того, что в её глазах застыли смешинки, а морщинки выдают улыбку раньше, чем он чувствует её на губах.

У него сердце готово остановиться — прямо как в момент полёта — каждый раз, когда она целует его. Порывисто. Крепко. Жадно.

Как будто клеймит.

Иви может оставлять метки на его шее, темнеющие к утру и являющиеся лишь демонстрацией чьей-то несдержанности. Никто не увидит в этом ничего особенного. И она пользуется этим слишком часто.

Не то что бы Джейкобу приходило в голову отказать ей в этом.

Не то что бы он вообще отказывал ей в чём-то.

Не когда её поцелуи так требовательны.

Стук сердца громче стука колёс. И что-то ещё, отдающееся дрожью, оседающее тёплым дыханием на коже. Сейчас, здесь, между ними. Скрытое темнотой, невысказанное словами, почти не оставляющее следов.

Припухлость губ сойдёт под утро.

Он целует россыпь веснушек на её лице, заправляет выбившиеся пряди за ухо и хрипло напевает строчки старой баллады.

Иви вжимает голову в плечи, уходя от щекотного шепота. Морщит нос и закусывает губу, чтобы не засмеяться в голос.

Она прижимается щекой к его плечу, касается губами крыльев птицы. И обнимает так, как будто не собирается отпускать с рассветом. А может, и до первых лучей, но не дольше.

Чтобы никто не увидел и не узнал.

Но он кричит на весь Лондон о том, для чего нет слов. Кричит со всей безрассудностью и бесстрашием. Хотя слышит его одна только Иви.

Джейкоб целомудренно целует её в лоб.

Он уже не думает о том, что у них могло быть больше времени. Он не оставляет им возможности сожалеть.

Он старается запомнить, старается успеть.

Возможно, у него даже получается. В конце концов, не зря Иви откладывает отъезд. А все их вылазки в город внезапно стали исключительно для двоих и неизменно заканчиваются на нагретых за день крышах. И, боже, он не помнит, когда в последний раз они так много смеялись…

***

Когда Иви поднимается утром с постели, рядом с чашкой горячего чая, которую Агнес заботливо оставляет для неё, стоит бумажный пакет. С королевским вензелем на упаковке. И запах, доносящийся до неё, не оставляет сомнений — это свежая выпечка, украденная кем-то очень проворным прямо из королевской кондитерской.

Она обнимает себя за плечи и улыбается.

Губы всё ещё саднит.

Солнечные блики играют на стене вагона, мерно стучат колёса.


End file.
